


That one time

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hope, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Abby is talked in to going out by Clarke. Of course she meets the dashing Marcus Kane.This is one of my old Kabby fics.





	1. Oh Clarke

"I just don't get what the big deal is, Clarke."  
The girl shook her head.  
"Because you spend night after night in this house if you aren't at the hospital. Ever since Callie died you don't even go out anymore."  
Abby took a sip of her coffee and smoothed out her robe at her legs.  
"I'm busy at the hospital."  
Clarke shook her head and turned around to look at her mom.  
"No you aren't, you just make yourself busy at the hospital. I get that you have been through a lot and no one would blame you if you wanted to spend the rest of your life in bed with the blankets pulled over your head. That isn't you though, Mom. Come out with us. One night."  
"It would be weird, with all your friends."  
Clarke laughed and threw a piece of toast into her mouth.  
"No it wouldn't. The girls spent almost every weekend here, you practically raised them. They love you mom and they would love it. I already text them anyway."  
"I thought you wanted some a lone time with Bellamy."  
Clarke smiled thoughtfully.  
"And I will have alone time with him. We have the whole weekend. Please Mom."  
Abby shook her head, she felt like she was making a mistake.  
"Fine Clarke, I will go."  
A bright smile crossed her daughter's face.  
"Great, will you let me help you pick out something to wear."  
"You want to dress me too?"  
"Mom, if I let you pick out your own outfit tonight you will dress so no man will hit on you."  
"I don't want anyone to hit on me you."  
"Yes, you do. You just don't realize it." 

The truth was that Abby did miss having someone. She had missed Jake. His death had been horrendous. A shocking moment that she never saw coming. One morning he kissed her goodbye and the next thing she knew a call was coming in to tell her to get to the E.R. And there he was in a bed, his skull almost completely caved in. There was no chance for him. She held his hand as he flat lined. Abby hadn't so much as kissed someone since he died four years before. She had woken up several times with an overwhelming since of sadness. She missed the feel of being in the warmth of someones arms. Abby didn't want just any warm body, she wanted a man that was going to care and she hadn't met anyone that moved her or anyone that had made her heart flutter. 

Clarke and Abby spent their Saturday shopping, they hit five different stores before Abby finally agreed to wear a red dress, just low cut enough to reveal the tiniest bit of cleavage. The dress ended mid thigh. It showed off her well toned legs.  
"Mom you look great."  
"I feel a little foolish."  
"Why?"  
Abby turned around and looked at herself in the mirrors in the dressing room.  
"It's so revealing."  
"Mom, it is beautiful, you are beautiful. I know you aren't used to this but you are going to rock it."  
Abby agreed to the dress. 

The bar was one that Abby had frequented years ago when she was a med student. Callie and her would come here to blow off stem. Abby walked in with the young women half her age. All of them looked beautiful and Abby didn't feel threatened or old. If she would have taken the time to admit it to yourself, she would have told herself that she was beautiful. It was the first time in at least a year that she had worn her long golden brown hair down and around her shoulders.  
"Abby, you look fierce!"  
Raven was given her a cheeky grin.  
"Fierce?"  
Raven laughed  
"It means hot as hell."  
"Well thank you, Raven. How is Wick?"  
"Greatest sex ever. He will be here soon."  
"I don't know that I needed to know that."  
Raven winked  
"You will be bragging about great sex one day too Abs!"  
Abby laughed as the bartender brought over a pitcher of beer and set it on the table.  
"Mom the girls and I are paying today. You aren't allowed to pay for anything."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you deserve this night out more than anyone."  
Octavia said it with a smile and then looked at Clarke.  
"Where is my brother?"  
"He and your dad are on the way."  
Abby stared at each girl individually.  
"Clarke Griffin, you are not setting me up, right?"  
"No mom, their dad needs a night out too."  
Abby shook her head, she was feeling more than foolish.  
"Does he know that you are setting him up?"  
"No because it isn't a set up."  
"Well maybe a little bit. Abby, Kane is hot. He is good looking and that beard, I mean damn!"  
Raven was smiling as she took a sip of her beer.  
"Dad! Bellamy!"

Abby watched as the man hugged Octavia. How had she seen this girl every weekend her whole life and never noticed the man in front of her? He was in black jeans and a black sweater, he had the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. His hair was unruly even just being combed back and was long at the back. His beard was freshly trimmed and the man looked as if he had walked out of a magazine cover. His caramel colored eyes shot over to her and the same look of recognition hit him, he was being set up. He glared over at Bellamy who was holding up one hand in a defensive stance while the other was around Clarke's waist.  
"What is this?"  
"Dad, this is Clarke's mom."  
"I didn't know about this either until right now. I'm Abby."  
"We have met but none the less, I am Marcus Kane."  
He gave her a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

She was definitely feeling foolish.


	2. And they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus at the bar feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry that they did this, Abby."  
She shook her head, he really didn't want to be here with her. It was making her feel odd.  
"It is fine, Marcus. Clarke told me she just wanted to spend time with me but here we are."  
He looked over at her from where he was seated next to her. His eyes looked over her face.  
"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I don't mean to be. I was told I was having dinner with my children and obviously that isn't happening. I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm just feeling a little off."  
She looked back at him and smiled  
"I understand, believe me. I haven't been on a date in four years and they basically threw it at me and I wasn't expecting it. You said we met before."  
"Yes, I picked up Octavia a few times from you."  
"I'm sorry."  
He shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it. I guess I'm just not someone you would remember."  
She could tell that he felt affronted.  
"I work a lot of hours at the hospital. A lot of times they had been with Jake the whole time."  
He nodded  
"I was sorry to hear about Jake. He was a good guy."  
She smiled sadly  
"Yes, he was. Anyway, sometime I would be so exhausted coming home that I would fall asleep in the driveway. I would forget names of people and sometimes faces. I apologize if I offended you."  
He gave a slight nod of his head.  
"It is fine. Abby how are things at the hospital now?"  
"Busy."  
"No it isn't, Abby. She stays there all the time because she doesn't know what else to do."  
Raven was staring at Abby as she took a sip of her beer.  
"Don't you need to be on the dance floor with everyone else?"  
"Nope, Abs I don't."  
As if on cue Wick walked in the door and Raven ran to him and leaped in his arms. Abby shook her head and then looked at Marcus.  
"I suppose she is right. I spend a lot of time there."  
Marcus finally looked half amused  
"For fun?"  
"I take my job seriously."  
"As do I?"  
Suddenly she looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.  
"Oh my God! You are the detective! You used to not have a beard."  
He eyed her almost suspiciously.  
"Did you come out of your amnesia?"  
She laughed seeing the humor in his eyes.  
"I must have. I remember now. You came in a suit and were rushing Octavia to hurry because Bellamy had a soccer game."  
He smiled, this time it reached his eyes.  
"Right and she didn't want to go and was mad that I was making her."  
"I had forgotten. I think it is incredible that you adopted the kids."  
"I needed them more than they needed me, believe that."  
She smiled and took a sip of her beer. 

"Mom, come on."  
Clarke was trying to wave Abby on to the dance floor. Abby blushed.  
"No, I am alright right here."  
"Abby, you have to come out here."  
Octavia was smiling from where she was dancing with Bellamy and Clarke.  
"They seem to really want you out there."  
"Dad, you too."  
"Nope. I'm still waiting for my dinner."  
The kids laughed and went back to dancing. Marcus looked at Abby.  
"I'm serious though, I'm hungry."  
Abby laughed, it brightened her whole face and made her eyes shine.  
"Why does everyone find my hunger humorous?"  
"I think it's the way you go about it. They have food here, order something."  
Marcus waved the waitress over and asked for a menu and another pitcher of beer. He looked at Abby.  
"Do you want something?  
"Fries."  
"Doctor's always do eat healthy."  
"Oh and I'm not allowed to pay."  
He laughed while he kept his eyes on the menu.  
"Your the doctor, I'm the detective and you want me to pay?"  
"Well it was supposed to be a date."  
They both laughed.  
"Yes, right. We are on a date and all you want is beer and fries. This is my lucky night."  
"Not yet."  
"Right, we haven't gotten to the good stuff yet."  
"And what is the good stuff, Marcus?"  
He turned and looked at her slowly. His eyes ran over her face, down her neck, stopping at her cleavage for a moment before moving back up to her lips and stopping there before finally staring back into her eyes.  
"You Abby have always been the good stuff."  
"What do you mean always?"  
"From the first time I saw you, I couldn't believe how remarkably beautiful you were. And that was when you were in scrubs, so imagine how I feel seeing you in that dress.I'm trying very hard not to touch you."  
And with that he pulled his eyes from hers and put them back on the menu. Her mouth was practically hanging open as she stared at him and wondering what it would be like to have his mouth on hers.  
"So fries then?"  
"With bacon and cheese."  
She barely got the words out. He looked back at her.  
"Whatever you want is what you shall have, Abby."  
The message was clear in his tone as he turned and waved over the waitress...........


	3. Breaking Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby are still at the bar. It is clear that he is into her. She is completely dumbstruck.

Marcus gave their order to the waitress. She looked him up and down and he didn't even seem to notice. Abby watched him, the way he moved when he talked, the way his fingers moved through and over his freshly trimmed beard. His cologne moved over her, he was handsome. She didn't want him to be so good looking. It was easy to remember what he looked like in his suit with his badge securely tucked on his belt. Marcus had been something to marvel at even then and yet when she was so in love with Jake, she wouldn't have even given another man a second thought. It just wasn't in her to do such a thing. And now there was no Jake but there was a Marcus and she was having trouble keeping her eyes off of him. Images of herself flush against him flashed in her mind several times. Abby could feel herself blush every time she thought about it.  
"Abby?"  
Her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes.  
"Yes?"  
He grinned at her. Slowly he moved his head closer to hers.  
"Are you alright?"  
If she were to move just slightly their lips would touch. Abby couldn't bring herself to do it, she knew he was inviting her to and yet if it was going to happen, if this mistake was going to happen, it would have to be him that made the first move. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, it was the only way she knew to be able to brace herself. His fingers touched the hem of her dress, the heat radiated through her, the breath caught in her throat. Marcus leaned in closer his lips next to her ear.  
"I want you, Abby."  
She heard the huskiness of his voice, it did something to her. The chills moved over her ear and down through her neck when he spoke. He heard her raspy breathing and leaned even closer to her. He barely touched her neck just below her ear with his lips. It was the gentlest of kisses, sending electric shock waves through her. Marcus squeezed her thigh through her dress, she couldn't help it when she leaned into him. Her hand hand on his chest, her fingers touching the skin of his neck.  
"Marcus....."  
"Ask me anything, Abby."  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry."  
Abby looked up, feeling flushed. The waitress smiled a knowing smile at them and set down the food on the table. Marcus smiled at the waitress kindly.  
"Thank you."  
"If you need anything else let me know."  
"Dad you got food?"  
Bellamy stole a potato skin off Marcus's plate. Marcus hit his sons hand.  
"Don't you even dare."  
Bellamy stuffed the potato skin into his mouth.  
"Clarke you want some food?"  
Bellamy looked at his dad and then laughed.  
"I meant that I was going to order some, I wasn't going to give my woman your food."  
Clarke came up and put her arm around Bellamy who kissed her hair.  
"Mom, you are only eating fries? Marcus you couldn't get her to eat real food?"  
Abby laughed  
"He isn't exactly eating real food either."  
"It's a burger and potato skins. The food of the God's, Abby."  
She smiled at him and blushed a little bit thinking of how close he was just a few moments before. Marcus saw that in her eyes and gave her a knowing smile.  
"Mom come with me to the bathroom."  
"I'm eating."  
Clarke laughed  
"Nothing can normally tear you away from food but I am your only child so please."  
Abby laughed and slid off the barstool. Marcus couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked away in that red dress. Bellamy smiled.  
"So I finally found someone you actually like."  
Marcus rolled his eyes and threw a potato skin in his mouth.  
"Do you want me and the others to get out of here so you can be alone with her?"  
"No."  
"Dad, come on. You like her."  
"I do like her but I'm not in high school so just go back to dancing."  
"But I'm hungry dad. Aren't you concerned if I have had enough vitamin intake for the day?"  
Marcus shook his head and raised one eye brow  
"Not even a little bit."  
Bellamy laughed and stole one of Abby's fries. 

"So tell me, did he kiss you?"  
"No."  
Abby was blushing and Clarke was smiling as she washed her hands.  
"Something was going on over there. You guys were very close."  
"He is just very handsome."  
Clarke nodded.  
"So Raven keeps telling me. Mom no one is going to think badly of you if you want to spend time with him."  
"I'm not concerned about anyone and what they think well except for you."  
Clarke stared at her mom seriously for a moment.  
"Mom, dad had been gone a long time. He loved you and because of that I don't think he would want you to be alone forever. If you like Marcus then hell kiss him. If you don't then have fun talking to him, eat your fries and go home and know you get to try again for something different tomorrow. The thing is though Mom, Marcus is the good guy. I would not have agreed to this when Bellamy brought it up if I didn't think my boyfriend's dad was one hell of a guy. He is something mom."  
Abby smiled, feeling relieved at how much Clarke cared for Marcus.  
"So you admit that you set this up?"  
Clarke laughed  
"Guilty as charged."  
"I'll have Marcus arrest you."  
"I think you are the one that Marcus wants to handcuff."  
Abby blushed and Clarke laughed out loud. 

As she walked back across the bar, she could feel him watching her. Abby held his eye contact and felt the heat run through her as his eyes traveled up and down her body and then again to her eyes. As she walked next to him to her seat, she allowed her hand to move across his back and smiled when she felt him move against her hand. He slid his hand on her leg as she sat down.


	4. Time to leave the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets a little shocked by the way Marcus handles thing and she just might be fine with it.

Abby sits back down next to Marcus, his hand on her leg as if it belongs there. She much rather have him there feeling the heat radiate through her dress and doing things to her entire body. His hand isn't even moving, isn't squeezing, he is just simply holding it there and it driving her half mad with want for him.  
Clarke had moved right back into Bellamy's arms.  
"I ordered us some food, Clarke. My dad won't share."  
Clarke smiled at Marcus while watching how his arm was clearly turned towards her mother, she was sure his hand was on her somewhere.  
"Your dad doesn't have to share his food with us."  
"Oh but he does."  
Octavia came up, Marcus put the burger up and she took a bite. Bellamy's eyes went wide.  
"How come she gets some of your food?"  
"She didn't steal it off my plate."  
"Whatever."  
Octavia smiled and leaned into her dad for a hug. Abby watched the interaction and felt something in her stomach flip. Clarke kept her eyes on her mother.  
"Here is the food guys."  
The waitress set the food down at the table.  
"Don't touch my food, Tavia."  
Bellamy was issuing the warning to his sister.  
"You can have some of mine."  
Clarke was smiling at Octavia, who was giving Bellamy a sly look.  
"Excuse me."  
They all looked up to see a handsome man standing there. His eyes only on Octavia as everyone looked at him.  
"I'm Lincoln and I was hoping you would want to dance."  
Octavia tried quickly to swallow some of the burger, she had taken way too much into her mouth. Clarke and Abby laughed as the girl tried desperately to swallow. Once she got it down, she shook her head.  
"Yes, I would like that."  
She turned and eyed the women at the table who were raising eyebrows at her. Dang if that man wasn't good looking.  
"So Dad?"  
Marcus cocked his head and stared at his son, knowing whatever was about to come out of his mouth was going to slightly sarcastic. Bellamy raised his eyebrows, a mannerism he had picked up from his adoptive father.  
"What?"  
The older man shook his head slightly.  
"I know that you are about to ask me something you shouldn't."  
"That doesn't sound like me."  
Clarke laughed and looked at the man she loved.  
"Babe, it sounds exactly like you."  
"See? That is why I like your girlfriend. She calls you out on your crap."  
Bellamy laughed and leaned over to kiss Clarke on the cheek.  
"Don't kiss me when you have food in your mouth."  
"You weren't complaining th.........."  
"Shut up, love!"  
the color rising in her cheeks  
He laughed and looked back at his dad.  
"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"  
Marcus shook his head while lifting the beer to his lips and raising one eyebrow.  
"And there it is."  
He squeezed Abby's leg, in response she dropped one of her hands and held his against her leg, their fingers intertwining. Marcus felt his heart beat faster at the interaction.  
"So what are your plans, Dad?"  
Marcus stared at Bellamy pointedly.  
"What are your plans, Bellamy?"  
Bellamy smirked and looked at Clarke.  
"I plan on spending time with my lady."  
"So charming, babe."  
Clarke shook her head as she looked over at him.  
"I see that is going well for you, son."  
Bellamy nodded and put his arm around Clarke, he buried his face into her hair making Abby laugh when she knew her daughter well enough to know that she loved that boy and would do anything and everything for him.  
Marcus looked over at Abby and shook his head.  
"She loves him, he can do no wrong."  
Abby said it with a smile. Marcus's eyes traveled to her lips.  
"Young love and all that?"  
Knowing he was staring at her lips, she licked her bottom lip before dragging her teeth across it. She watched as his lips parted while he watched her and his breathing catch somewhere in his throat. He squeezed her hand. She knew full well that if the kids weren't sitting there that he would have had no choice but to kiss her. He leaned closer to her and for a moment she was sure that he was going to kiss her regardless. Instead he leaned in next to her ear.  
"I only just met you and yet I feel like I've been waiting a lifetime to kiss you."  
This time it was her mouth that parted and her breath that caught. Her heart began to start beating rapidly. Abby held tightly to his hand.  
"Do you plan on kissing me soon?"  
He leaned back just enough to be able to look into her eyes. They had long forgotten about the kids at the table.  
"Abby?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
Her eyes went from his eyes to his mouth and lingered there.  
"Do you want me to kiss you?"  
Slowly her eyes moved back up to his. He was so close, her lips hadn't been on anyone else's in four years. Abby wanted to reach out and run her hands through his hair, to feel the tips of her fingers moved through his beard, to feel him against her.  
"Desperately."  
This time she heard his breath catch somewhere deep inside him. He moved slightly closer, Abby's free hand went to his chest as their other hands stayed intertwined.  
Suddenly a fake cough. Abby turned red as Marcus momentarily lowered his head and took a deep breath. The kids were staring at them with amused looks on their faces.  
"So what are you doing the rest of the night, Dad?"  
"Shut up, son."  
Bellamy and Clarke laughed.  
"Let's get back out to the dance floor."  
Bellamy stood up and took Clarke's hand, together they walked back out to the dance floor.  
"He is a good kid, Marcus."  
"Just a bit of a smart ass."  
"I wonder where he gets it."  
Marcus smiled  
"I'm sure it is from his birth family."  
Abby laughed and leaned into him, enjoying the contact.  
"Nothing to do with you."  
He raised one eyebrow  
"Surely not."  
She was still pressed against him when Marcus let go of her hand and instead put his arm around her and held her next to him. It felt natural to kiss her forehead and to rub his fingers along her arm.  
"I'd like to drive you home when the night is done, Abby."  
She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of all that could mean.  
"I didn't mean to stay, I literally meant that I would like to drive you home."  
Abby nodded.  
"Ok, I would like that."  
Her head was on his shoulder just near his neck. He breathed in deeply inhaling the scent of her perfume mixed with her shampoo.  
"You are so damn beautiful, Abby and by the way Clarke and Octavia talk about you, you are the most respected woman they know."  
"I don't know about that, not with the thoughts I'm having now."  
"Do tell."  
"Depending on where this road takes us, I'll show you one day."  
"Now I have a lot of ideas going through my mind."  
"I have a feeling they were already in your mind."  
"They have been there since the first day I saw you in scrubs."  
Abby smiled against his neck, it sent shivers through him.  
"Tell me something about you, Marcus."  
She moved away from him so that she could look at him, he moved his hand back to her leg.  
"Give me an idea of what you want to know."  
"Have you been married?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"I was, yes."  
Abby watched him curiously.  
"What happened?"  
"She didn't want children, I wanted them. After a few years and no one that I found worthy enough to be the mother of my children came along, I adopted these guys."  
Marcus didn't look at her as he said it.  
"Are you sorry you didn't have any of your own?"  
He looked over at the kids on the dance floor.  
"I think it would have been cool to look at my son or daughter and to think they have my eyes or smile or my unruly hair. However the way these kids look at me tell me that I did something right. Bellamy didn't trust me for a long time and now he acts like he doesn't know how to live without talking to me nearly everyday. Octavia was just this little girl that just needed to be someone's princess so I made her mine. They love me and you can't beat that regardless if you helped create them or not."  
Abby smiled  
"That is really beautiful."  
He glanced at her and then back at his kids before looking back to her again.  
"Did you ever want more kids?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"We were going to try for one more at one point but then it just didn't happen. I didn't want to go to fertility doctors or anything like that. Clarke is more than enough though. She was a wonderful little girl and an even better adult."  
"Yes, you did well."  
Abby watched as Clarke was wrapped up it Bellamy's arms. She was truly happy with that boy.  
"When do you think Bellamy fell in love with Clarke?"  
"I think when he was ten and he first met her."  
Marcus laughed as he spoke.  
"He came to me one night while I was doing dishes and asked me if tongues were really important when it came to kissing. I told him it didn't matter unless he knew how to pick his underwear up and off the floor."  
Abby laughed out loud.  
"Oh my God! That is funny. Clarke came to me and wanted to know if it was ok to hide with a boy when they played hide and go seek. I said no."  
He nodded.  
"And now they practically live together."  
"Oh I know. She told me she would be staying with him on Christmas Eve this year."  
Marcus looked at Abby.  
"That is the hard part, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The letting go."  
Abby nodded and gave him a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes, he knew that smile was hiding pain.  
"It is indeed."  
"Like letting my daughter dance with this guy. I hope he isn't around very long."  
"I don't know, Marcus that is the kind of man women go crazy for."  
He looked at her with a smirk and one eyebrow up.  
"Oh really?"  
"Not me. Girls our daughter's ages."  
"And what kind of man do you go for, Abby?"  
His caramel eyes were on hers again. This time their was a hint of something else in them. She smiled as her eyes ran over his face.  
"I like a man with a beard, I never thought I would mind you. And then you walked in and I find myself wanting to move my fingers through it. I have always liked a man with a lot of hair and I have always wanted a man with strong broad shoulders."  
"I have at least two of those, Abby."  
She laughed out loud with her head back, his eyes stared at her neck and wondered what it would be like to put his mouth there. Damn she was remarkable.  
"Yes you do. And what do you like in a woman?"  
"I like a woman who blushes when you tell her that you want her....."  
With that the color rose back in her cheeks.  
"I like a woman who doesn't sleep with just anybody, a woman whose leg starts to shake when you simply lay your hand on it, I like a woman who could look innocent as a child as she talks about her child, I like a woman who isn't afraid to admit that she needs to be needed, I like a woman with a heart for others, one that doesn't even know that she is so breathtakingly beautiful."  
Abby's mouth fell open slightly.  
"And I like a woman who when she finds out that she is wanted that her mouth falls open and her breath catches. Yeah, I like that about you, Abby."  
He was leaning into her when Octavia and Lincoln walked up.  
"Dad, I am going to go to a late dinner with Lincoln. I will be home before too long."  
Marcus cocked his head and gave his daughter a look before standing up and staring directly at Lincoln.  
"Give me your phone number, Lincoln."  
The man with Octavia looked a little nervous.  
"Yes Sir. Of course. I promise I won't let anything happen to her."  
"Hmmm hmmmm."  
"Dad!"  
He stared down his daughter and she looked away. Lincoln gave the number to Marcus who called it to make sure that mans phone would go off.  
"If I have to call you to bring my daughter home....."  
"Dad!"  
"Octavia, I'm a detective. You don't want to know the things that I have seen."  
"I'll have her home in just a couple of hours, Sir."  
"See that you do."  
Octavia hugged her dad while giving him a look. He kissed her cheek and watched them walk out the door.  
"We are out peeps!"  
Raven and Wick came walking up.  
"This man needs to feed me and get me home."  
She said home with a look in her eye, Marcus and Abby knew what that meant.  
"Goodnight guys."  
Abby said it as she stood up and hugged the girl before giving Wick a quick hug. Wick winked at Marcus as he pointed to Abby. Abby was too busy hugging Raven to notice the interaction. Marcus shook his head and laughed as he shook Wick's hand.  
"Take care, Wick. Be good to my niece here."  
Raven hugged Marcus before squeezing his cheek.  
"You are so good looking Uncle Marcus."  
"Have fun, Raven."  
He said it as he put an arm around Abby. They walked out of the bar, leaving Abby and Marcus standing there. Marcus pulled Abby into an embrace, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. It was easy and comfortable to put her face against his neck while his head was on her shoulder. She breathed in deeply taking in the smell of his cologne and after shave.  
"I should take you home, Abby."  
"So suddenly?"  
"I want to remain a gentleman and I am loosing my reserve."  
"I half want you to be good and half want you to lose that reserve."  
"Me too. Let's say goodbye to our kids." .......


	5. Drop off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus takes Abby home.

"How does one keep their car so clean?"   
He smiled as he stood by the door while she slipped into the seat.   
"I don't drive a lot of people around anymore."   
There was a bit of sadness in his voice when he said it. Abby looked up at him as he shut the door. Marcus came around the other side and slid into his spot in the drivers seat.   
"I miss the days of driving Clarke around. I don't know that I miss all the soccer and softball gear."   
"Or the smell."   
She laughed  
"Yes, the smell."   
He grinned at her, half wanting to kiss her and half knowing that it would drive him half in sane. Marcus started the car and pulled out from the spot.   
"You are going to want to make a right."   
Marcus shook his head.   
"I know where you live, Abby."   
The color flushed to her cheeks. He glanced at her and gave her a sly smile. To her disappointment he didn't touch her while he navigated the streets to where she lived on a small cul-de-sac. She was sure that somewhere along he had changed his mind about her. Marcus pulled into her driveway behind Abby's car.   
"Did you drive with Clarke tonight?"   
"Yes. she was adamant about it."   
"Well now we know why."   
She grinned as she reached for the door handle, feeling suddenly nervous.   
"Wait."   
He reached out and touched her arm before quickly letting go and moving out of the car. Marcus came around to her door and opened it. He reached for her hand in order to help her step out of the car. They stood close, neither sure what to do as he closed the door.   
"I'll walk you to the door."   
"Of course."   
He walked only a second behind her as they walked up the steps to the large front door. Abby turned to look at him, feeling as if her heart couldn't handle the hard thudding against her chest. It was easy to see the look in his eyes. It half excited her and half filled her with fear.   
"Goodnight, Abby."   
"Goodnight, Marcus."   
There eyes stayed on each other for a long moment.   
"I would really like to kiss you."   
She smiled slowly.   
"I wish you would."   
He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them. Very slowly, almost too slowly he moved his hands to her face, his fingers moving into her hair.   
"I think you are so damn beautiful, Abby."   
Her hands were on his hips as he lowered his head towards hers. His lips moved slowly against hers, her breathing escalated quickly. Abby moved her hands up slowly, entangling them in Marcus's hair. He ran his tongue across her lips, her head moved back as he dipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Without even meaning too, she arched her body, her chest meeting his as their kiss grew more frenzied. Marcus backed her up against her front door and let out a moan into her mouth that sent her almost out of control to know what it was like to make love with him. Slowly he ended the kiss and placed his head on her shoulder. His breathing was rapid.   
"Abby, I'm going to go."   
She held him against her, trying to control her own breathing.   
"Ok."   
"I want you to know that I don't want too......."   
He leaned back and looked into her eyes as his hands went back to cupping her face.   
"But I also want you to know that I know you are the kind of woman worth waiting for. I will wait for you, Abby because the first time I saw you on this porch, I knew that I wanted to know what it was like to touch you, to kiss you, to push you up against the wall and loose my hands in your hair. Abby, I want you so bad I can't hardly breathe."  
His eyes stayed on hers as she held on to his wrists, sure that she would fall from the weakness she felt from his words and the feel of his body against hers.   
"Marcus, this morning I woke up not knowing if I even wanted to be with someone again. And then you kiss me like that and I had half forgotten what it felt like to feel body heat against me. I know now that I want those things. Don't make me wait too long."   
He smiled at her quickly, just a flash of a grin.   
"I'm not going to maul you tomorrow if you say yes......"   
He looked down for a minute as if it was the only way that he would be able to catch his breath. Abby took the opportunity to run her hands through his hair.   
"Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?"   
Abby smiled brightly, lighting up her whole face.   
"Please take me to dinner tomorrow night."   
His eyes lingered on her lips as he looked up, one hand braced on the wall behind her and the other on her waist.   
"I'm not going to kiss you again tonight, Abby. I wouldn't be able to stop until you were underneath me and begging me not to stop."   
He smiled when her mouth fell open, Marcus knew she wanted him to do just that. He turned and walked away leaving her there.   
"Goodnight, Abby."   
"Goodnight, Marcus."   
"Seven tomorrow."   
She smiled  
"Until then."   
He stopped at his car and turned to look back at her.   
"I can't believe my luck, Abby. Damn it woman, you are beautiful."   
He watched at the color filled her face and neck. Marcus gave her one last smile before he got back in his car.


	6. Their Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus take Abby out on an actual date

Abby was nervous as she stood in front of the mirror. The black dress was nice, a belt in the middle, this one exposed just a tiny bit of cleavage and showed off a bit less leg then the one the night before. Tonight she wore her hair half up and half down not wanting to look too much the way she had the night before. The knock on the door made her stomach flip.   
Marcus stood on the porch feeling as nervous as a high school kid going on his first date. He was in black slacks, and a white button up shirt. The top two buttons were left undone per the rules of Octavia. The door open as he spun around to face her.   
"Jesus, Abby. I'm supposed to keep my hands off and you dress like this."   
She blushed.   
"Hi Marcus."   
"Hi."   
He stepped up to her and put his hands on her hips and kissed her slowly. When he backed away he could see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.   
"Are you ready?"   
"Let me just get my purse."   
She grabbed it quickly and was back at the door. 

They drove along the highway until he pulled off near the beach, where the tourists tended to venture.   
"I know you aren't a seafood fan, Abby. However this place has a little bit of everything and you can't beat the view."   
"How did you know I don't like seafood?"   
"Clarke. I called her at Bellamy's to get some ideas."   
She smiled as he took her hand and helped her out of the car. The air was cool almost cold. As if he realized how cold she was, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.   
The hostess smiled at them as they came in.   
"Can I help you?"   
"Reservation for Kane."   
She looked down at her table and then back up at them.   
"Right at the window. Right this way please."   
Marcus took her hand as they were navigated through the restaurant. The table had a small candle sitting in the middle and as Marcus promised the view was spectacular.   
"It is a beautiful restaurant, Marcus."   
He gave her a quick smile.   
"Tell me, Abby. What would you like to do after dinner?"   
She kept her eyes on the menu.   
"Marcus, I would like to get to know you better."   
"And what would you like to know?"   
"Anything."   
"I like that black dress almost more than the red."   
She giggled  
"I meant something about you."   
"That was about me."   
"Something else."   
She dragged her teeth across her bottom lip as she smiled.   
"I can be cranky when I'm hungry or tired, I am playful at times, I can be way too serious when it involves the kids and I can be too tense when I don't know how a case is going to go. I hold all my tension in my shoulders and neck and it gives me quite the headache. I don't sleep around, Abby just in case you were wondering about it. It's not that I haven't had offers, I just don't believe in it. When I look at you, I think I don't just want to enjoy your body, I want to enjoy who you are as a person."   
Abby leaned forward on the table and stared directly at him.   
"I hope that when you are making all this small talk that you aren't just trying to pull me in."   
He shook his head slowly while he followed her lead and leaned into the table as well.   
"I am only telling you truths about me and what I like about it. Well, being pulled in, Abby; that is up to you. Do I want you to like me? Yes. Do I want you to want me as much as I want you? Yes. However I won't lie to you to get to that point no matter how much I want you."   
She let her eyes move over his face as she contemplated what he said.   
"Clarke says you are the good guy. Are you Marcus? Are you the good guy?"   
He smirked quickly, the smile not catching his eyes.   
"I wasn't, not for a long time. However, I have changed so much. The kids have helped me to do that. I may not be good enough for you, but I really want the chance to be the man you deserve."   
"Maybe you already are."   
The waitress came up and took their orders. They both stuck to water and soda.   
"I don't want to drink after last night."   
she smiled briefly as she said it.   
"Doctors orders?"   
"Yes, something like that."   
He watched her as he took a sip of water.   
"Abby, what are you looking for?"   
She shrugged  
"Probably someone who will allow me to be me. I don't want to have to hide who I am to keep someone around. You?"   
"Someone who will respect what I do and not downplay it."   
"Why would anyone downplay it?"   
"Some people don't like cops."   
"Have you ever handcuffed a date?"   
He laughed out loud and turned a little red. Suddenly Abby got embarrassed too. She covered her face.   
"I don't know why I asked that. Don't answer."   
"Are you hoping I will cuff you to something?"   
She felt herself grow hotter.   
"Clarke made a joke about the cuffs. I don't know what came over me."   
"And you aren't even drinking."   
"And I am not even drinking."   
"You didn't answer the question, Abby."   
"What question is that?"   
"Did you want me to cuff you to something?"   
"It crossed my mind for a time in the future."   
One of his eyebrows went up.   
"Really? Do tell."   
The thoughts of her fantasies invaded her mind and made her blush. She looked at him briefly, catching the look in his eye and then looked away.   
"I couldn't possibly."   
"Would it be too hard to tell me what I was doing to you in this fantasy."   
She coughed on her water.   
"I wouldn't even know how to tell you."   
"You don't have to tell me. At some point if we get to that point you can just tell me if I am doing it right."   
This time she held his eye contact.   
"Right, that sounds good."   
He gave her a smile as he ran one hand over his beard as he watched her.   
Their food arrived along with a refill of their drinks.   
"What made you want to be a detective?"   
"My mom was murdered when I was a police officer and I was frustrated with some of the stuff in the investigation. So I made my way up the chain and became a detective."   
"I'm so sorry, Marcus."   
"Don't be. It isn't worth talking about anymore."   
"Well I doubt that is true and if you ever wanted to I would be happy to listen. Anyway since you aren't ready to talk about it now tell me about your worst date ever."   
He laughed and took a bite of the fish on his plate.   
"Well I was sixteen and I took this girl out. I really liked her. So I spent almost my whole check from my lifeguard work on her. I took her to the movies and to dinner and at the end of the date I finally got up enough nerve to take her hand and she said 'you know I have a boyfriend, right?'"  
"Oh my God!"   
He laughed again.   
"She was like 'I thought we were just going out as friends.'"  
"Did you ever see her again?"   
He nodded  
"Yep, a couple of months after I got married, she looked me up and asked me out. I thought of going out with her and then being like 'I'm married, you didn't know?'"   
Abby laughed and he grinned.   
"Anyway I told her I couldn't but it was nice that she took the time to look me up."   
"It is her loss."   
"Darn right! I will drink to that."   
They laughed together.   
The waitress came up and put down the bill. Marcus immediately gave her his bank card.   
"So Abby, if you don't have any specific ideas for tonight, I have an idea."   
"Let's go with your idea." 

An hour later they were driving down the highway.


	7. And time passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby continue to date.
> 
>  
> 
> Wrote this with one hand at dialysis. Forgive any errors.

The days passed. Marcus busy with a case, Clarke busy with work and Bellamy and Abby swamped at the hospital. 

The hospital was decorated in Christmas stuff from top to bottom while over the loud speakers a man sang of three wise men. Abby sipped coffee from her red cup and stared out the window. 

"Hey"   
She turned at the sound of the now familiar voice. Marcus stood in the doorway leaning against it.  
He looked exhausted. That didn't stop her from setting her coffee cup on the desk and moving to him.   
"I've missed you."   
He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him. Abby put her face against his neck and held him close.   
"God woman, I missed this."   
She smiled, she liked him saying those things.   
"The case is over."   
Abby looked up at him, she took his face in her hands.   
"You found who killed him?"  
He nodded not meeting her eyes.   
"Two teenagers killed him for forty bucks and now Anthony won't see his kids open up their gifts on Christmas."   
He was staring down at her name stitched on her white jacket. Abby being fully aware that it was so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. Abby rubbed circles with the pad of her thumbs in his beard. Marcus closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.   
"I am so tired."   
"Marcus?"   
"Hmmm?"   
" Why did you come here today?"   
"Two months ago I met you, just before Halloween and at that time I had no idea how much I needed someone like you. Now you are what recharges me. I just needed to hold you before I go home."   
Abby smiled beautifully and he didn't see it because his eyes were still closed.   
"That was the most breathtaking answer I've ever heard."  
He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her. Marcus slipped one hand to her neck, some of his fingertips in her hair and kissed her slowly. As he heard her breath quickened he stopped reluctantly.   
"I'll see you tomorrow night?"   
"Christmas Eve dinner with our kids."   
"Lincoln is coming."   
She laughed.  
"Your daughter likes him."   
"That is what I'm afraid of."   
"Look, you are coming over for a great dinner tomorrow night and we get to spend a few hours together."   
He gave her a small smile.   
"And that is what I'm looking forward too."   
He kissed her softly.   
"Go get sleep."   
"I will. Until tomorrow." 

\--------------------

Abby had music blasting as she danced while dusting. She was clad in jeans shorts, a white t-shirt and long pink and grey socks that ended just above her knee. She had the pot roast in the crock pot, the Christmas tree in front of the big window. The two combined made the house smell spectacular. She didn't hear the front door open.   
"Mom? Abby?"  
She stopped singing and dancing and spun around. Clarke, Bellamy and Marcus stood in the doorway. Abby turned red and blushed.   
"What are you doing here?"   
Bellamy laughed, Clarke was shaking her head while Marcus stood speechless, his mouth slightly open.   
"Keep singing...."   
Clarke playfully hit Bellamy   
"Leave my mom alone. Come on, let's go wrap these."   
The kids took off in the other room while Marcus slowly shut the door, his eyes still on her. He moved to her slowly, a smile on his lips.   
"I have a question......"   
He was staring at the socks.   
"What?"   
His hands were on her hips, he looked at her slowly  
"Can I be your groupie?"   
"Oh God......."   
She turned red again, he didn't comment, he kissed her hard and pushed her to the wall. Abby dropped the can and rag and slid her hands up his back. This time when her breath quickened, he deepened the kiss until he heard her moan against his lips.   
"I like those socks, Abby."   
She smiled as his lips moved to her neck.   
"The kids."   
He laughed against her neck.  
"Don't worry, the first time I make love to you won't be with kids in the house."   
She was both relieved and disappointed.   
"Marcus, I'm so sick of waiting."   
This time it was him who let out a moan. He pushed himself against her, she held on to his back and grinded her hips against his hardness. He bit, licked and sucked Abby's neck, her back arching making her breasts press against his chest.   
"Fuck, Abby, I......."   
"Dad? Mom?"   
Aaby went red again as Marcus laid his head against her shoulder and took deep breaths trying to regain his composure.   
The kids laughed and walked past them into the kitchen.   
"Don't touch that pot roast!"   
Her head was still against Marcus, his arms loosely around her waist.   
"Cookies mom. Were getting cookies."   
" Yeah and I'd be more concerned about where your hands were on my dad."   
The kids laughed as Abby glanced up at Marcus who was moving her hair over her shoulder. He gave her a smile.   
"I didn't mind."   
She gave him a grin before kissing her gently.


	8. Christmas Eve dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus plays a bit dirty but he wasn't betting on Abby. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Wrote it with one hand while at dialysis.

Abby excused herself and went up stairs. She showered, shaved and ran her hands over herself as she thought of Marcus downstairs. She wouldn't finish of course, Abby wanted him to do that for her. The thoughts were almost too much to handle. Abby wanted him so bad.  
Carefully she dressed in the same dress she had worn that night at the bar. Her hair fell around her shoulders in much the same way. Abby sprayed herself with just a bit of perfume and nervously walked downstairs. 

She could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, she wondered if Marcus was in there or if he was changing.  
"Wow Mom!"  
The color rushed to Abby's cheeks. Clarke stood wearing a blue dress, it set off her daughter's eyes. The knock at the front door sent Bellamy away leaving mother and daughter in the kitchen.  
"You look beautiful, Clarke."  
"Mom, do you love him?"  
Abby smiled as she stared at her daughter.  
"I haven't told him."  
"Well you needn't worry. Marcus is lost in you."  
"Where is he?"  
"Changing. He has a gift for you tonight that he pondered for awhile. Make him feel good about it."  
Abby grinned.  
"Hi!"  
Octavia looked stunning in a green dress. The women gave their looks of approval to each other as they hugged. Lincoln stood with Bellamy by the table. When Marcus came around the corner, Abby's mouth dropped. He was in black slacks, a black buttoned up shirt and a red tie. He looked absolutely stunning. He saw her eyes move over him. His eyes grew heavy when he saw what she was wearing.  
"Are we ready to eat?"  
"Yes, Bellamy." 

They all sat around the table, Marcus and Abby seated together while Bellamy and Clarke sat opposite them forcing Lincoln and Octavia to sit at opposite ends of each other which suited Marcus just fine. Abby gave him a knowing look as he eyed his daughter. 

The talk amongst everyone was lively, there was alot of laughing and giggles. Bellamy told a story about Marcus that had everyone rolling.  
Marcus put his arm on the back of Abby's chair, his fingers moving over back, sending chills through her. Abby carefully lifted her wine glass to her mouth and took a sip. Marcus was talking to Lincoln as he ran his finger over the only piece of fabric that held her dress up. Abby knew it was him telling her that he wanted to untie it. She stared at him while he spoke to his daughter's boyfriend. Marcus turned his head slowly and laid his eyes in her. He took a sip of his beer while staring at her mouth, at the same time he squeezed her neck before letting his fingers move slowly down her back. Abby swallowed hard and forced herself to look away from him.  
"So Octavia, tell me what is the best date Lincoln has taken you on?"  
The young woman smiled brightly while looking at the man across the table from her. She talked excitedly about a haunted house he took her too.  
Marcus leaned in to Abby, his mouth close to her ear as the hand that previously played games on her back moved to her upper thigh and squeezed. Abby's breath caught as her eyes stayed on him.  
"Well played, Abby."  
The huskiness in his voice was not lost on her. Abby's body began to heat up. She bit her bottom lip, dragging her teeth across it. Marcus eyes watched and then he gave a small shake of his head. She liked the effect she was having on him. She looked away from him to concentrate on Octavia.  
Marcus squeezed her thigh again and then traveled his finger in circular patters as he found the hem of her dress. Abby glaned at him quickly before licking her lips He stared at her dangerously before looking at Bellamy.  
"Bellamy, how is work?"  
He knew it would lead his son into loud stories about his activities on the job.  
Marcus moved his fingers under the dress and against her leg. He felt her tremble under his touch. Marcus glanced at her while he laughed at something his son said. Abby leaned forward on the table as if she was really into the story, one hand on her neck, fingers in her hair as she watched Bellamy. With his middle finger he dragged it on the inner part of her thigh until he had no where else to go. His knucles brushed her, her free hand clutched her wine glass. Marcus felt how wet she was. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow while sipping his beer and then he grinned at her making her half mad with want. He moved his knuckles up and down twice before removing his hand all together and rubbing his hands together.  
"Who's ready for pie?"  
"Good call dad."  
Bellamy said it smiling.  
"I'll help."  
Clarke, Octavia and Abby went to gran the pies and whip cream. Marcus watched the frustrated Abby across the room. She looked at him over her shoulder, he let his eyes run over her, she knew he was finally going to allow his urges to take over.  
"Clarke didn't you say we were going to watch a movie?"  
Marcus's eyes flashed to Bellamy who was awaiting Clarke's response. The beer slipped from his hand and landed with a clank. Everyone looked as Marcus fumbled with the empty beer bottle. Abby smiled knowing he wanted the kids out. She rounded the counter feigning concern.  
"The movie sounds nice but weakness in the hands can be a sign of stroke."  
His eyes flashed to hers.  
"I am not having a stroke, Abby."  
"I'm the doctor, let me check a couple things."  
"Dad, are you alright? You look flushed."  
"Octavia, I am fine."  
Abby's amused smirk made him shake his head.  
"Can you guys give us a minute? Pick out a movie."  
The kids left the room. Marcus looked from where her hands were on his knees, to her breasts and to her mouth  
"You don't play fair, Abby."  
She smiled  
"How's the weakness in your hand?"  
He reached up and gripped the back of her legs, forcing her to almost straddle him, he put his mouth near hers.  
"They feel completely fine."  
"Yes, they do."  
"No movie, Abby."  
He pulled on her legs unril there was nowhere for her lips to go except on his.  
"I need you, Marcus."  
He stood up, holding her flush againat him. Abby moaned when she felt how ready he was. That made him grow harder as he cupped her ass and rocked her hips against him.  
"Oh my God, Abby."  
"We found a movie....."  
They seperated from each other quickly. Abby moved to the pies while Marcus braced himself with both hands on the table.  
"Do you want us to leave?"  
Bellamy stood waiting for an answer.  
Marcus and Abby answered at the same time.  
"Yes! From Marcus while a 'no' came from Abby's"  
"I'm going to let Abby win this one."........


	9. Getting through the movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus just wants to get Abby alone and the kids out of the house.

"Well I will go tell Clarke to start the movie."  
"Bellamy, take the pies out. Marcus and I will be right there."  
She handed the young man the pies and looked at Marcus who still had his hands on the table. Bellamy gave his dad a look before walking into the front room.  
"Hey."  
"Abby, why would you tell them we wanted to watch a movie?"  
He had his eyes closed with his head facing the table. She grinned, feeling a little amused.  
'Aren't you the same man who once told me that I was worth the wait?"  
He let out a small groan.  
"And you are. However I think we have waited long enough."  
"Agreed."  
She ducked down so that she could move under his arm and step to him. He relented and put his arms around her.  
"One movie?"  
He had one eyebrow up as his eyes moved over her face.  
"One movie and then you get to open up your Christmas gift."  
He smirked.  
"Please tell me you are the gift."  
She laughed at him  
"That is so corny, Marcus."  
"I'm dead serious."  
She laughed exposing her neck. He kissed that spot that pulsed, making her jump back.  
"Don't get me started."  
"Mom!"  
"Were coming."  
She took his hand to lead him from the dining room.  
"Marcus, we almost forgot the whip cream."  
"I thought you said we had to watch a movie first."  
She laughed and shook her head.  
"For the pies." 

They all settled in the front room. Octavia and Lincoln were on the love seat, Bellamy and Clarke sat on the ground with blankets all cuddled up. Marcus took the lazy boy chair hoping that would help him keep his hands off of Abby. No such luck, she grabbed a blanket and stared at him.  
"What?"  
"Can you open your legs a bit so that I can sit down?"  
"That's what she said..."  
"Shut up, Bellamy!"  
The kids laughed at him. Marcus shook his head and opened his legs as Abby sat down, her back to his chest.  
"Pop up the leg thing will you?"  
Marcus pulled back the lever and instantly felt Abby be forced back closer to him. He put his lips close to her ear.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?"  
She turned her head to look at him and gave him a wink. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her under the blanket.  
The kids ate some of the pie as the movie began, a Christmas classic about a boy who wants a toy shotgun for Christmas.  
"Octavia, can you hit the lights?"  
"Bellamy, why don't you ever do it before the movie starts?"  
"Come on, your close to it."  
"I got it."  
Lincoln stood up and turned off the lights and then sat back down and put his arm around Octavia.  
Marcus and Abby sat in the darkest part of the living room, his head just hidden enough so his kids couldn't see him as he tested a few light kisses on her shoulder. She squeezed his knee as a warning which did nothing to stop him. Just when Abby thought he wouldn't do anything else, his hands were moving up her arms, drawing little circle patterns and making her half crazy by nothing more than his slightest touch. She was sure that if she leaned back enough that he wouldn't be able to kiss her neck. That was just fine with Marcus, he had other plans anyway.  
He took his time, waiting to touch her, knowing that alone was making her crazy. And then slowly with his left hand he reached down and ran his fingers up her leg and onto her thigh. He felt her tense and he smiled into her hair.  
"Don't."  
"What?"  
He feigned innocence.  
"Mom, did you say something."  
Abby glanced over at Clarke and then let her eyes fall back to the screen.  
"I was just telling Marcus that I like this scene."  
Clarke nodded as her attention went back to the television in front of her. Marcus meanwhile was slowly moving his hand up her thing, pulling the material of the dress with him. In one movement with both hands, he pulled the hem of the dress to her waist while he kept his mouth right next to her ear so that she could hear his breathing. He heard as her own breath caught with his sudden movement. With both hands he squeezed her inner thigh, making her close her eyes and her breathing change completely.  
"Keep your eyes on the movie, Abby."  
He removed his hands from her things and moved up her body, grateful that they had the blanket around them. Marcus stopped just below her breasts before moving his hands down her sides and then up again, getting closer and closer to her breasts each time before removing his hands and starting the process all over again. Abby squeezed his legs, there was so little she could do it that position and it was clear that Marcus had the upper hand. Abby wanted him to stop and at the same time practically begged him silently to continue. Carefully he withdrew one of his hands, eyed the kids to be sure they weren't watching and licked his thumb before moving it back under the blanket and quickly had it under the top of her dress as he ran it over her nipple. Abby pulled the blanket up to her mouth in order to keep quiet. When he stopped, she turned and looked at him and mouthed 'Stop'.  
He whispered into her ear.  
"Alright. I will."  
The look she was giving him said that she wanted him to do anything but stop. Abby turned in his lap and put her head against his chest as she curled up her legs into him. It would keep her close to him and at the same time keep him from doing anything that could make her lose it right then and there. Only now she was curled into him and it was her that suddenly had a lot more power. She eyed him before slipping a hand down in between them. Marcus grabbed her wrist to try to stop her. One of his eyebrows went up.  
"Abby....."  
She saw the slight threat mixed with humor in his eyes and suddenly moved her hand out of his grip and stroked him anyway. Abby watched as his Adam's apple moved up and down and his jaw set.  
"Not so easy is it?"  
She felt him growing harder as she continued her assault on him.  
"How long is this movie?"  
Octavia looked up at Lincoln in order to answer him.  
"Only like fifteen more minutes."  
Abby whispered into Marcus.  
"A lot can happen in fifteen minutes."  
"Abby.....please stop."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Not even a little bit. However I need you to stop."  
She smiled and put her head against his chest. Abby listened as his breathing went back to normal.

 

The movie ended, Abby fixed her dress under the blanket before standing.  
"Mom we are going to go. I will see you tomorrow about eleven."  
"Sounds good, Clarke."  
"Do you want us to help clean up?"  
"No."  
Abby said it a little too harshly. Clarke gave her a look.  
"I mean no. I'm tired. I have a gift for Marcus I wanted to give him before he leaves so you guys go ahead."  
Clarke shook her head and gave her mom an amused smile.  
"Alright. I can't wait for those waffles in the morning."  
They all said their goodbyes and before long the kids were all headed out the front door. Abby locked the door behind them and went about picking things up in the living room. Marcus watched from the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Tiding up."  
"Abby....."  
She turned and looked at him, he was a mixture of pure sexiness and exhaustion as he leaned with his back against the door.  
"Did you want to open up your gift, Marcus? It isn't me."  
"Then I would like to exchange my gift before I open it."  
Abby laughed out loud before moving to him and taking his hand.  
"It isn't me but it is upstairs."  
"Let me grab yours real quick."  
He disappeared into the other room and came back with a small black bag. They walked up the stairs quietly together.  
Abby's room was done in all light brown colors. There was only one small light on in the corner casting a soft glow into the room. On her dresser was a dark brown box. Abby took it off the dresser and walked to him.  
"This if for you."  
He was watching her.  
"Do we open the gift at the same time or one at a time?"  
She smiled up at him.  
"Open yours first."  
He opened the box and inside the dark mahogany wood was a watch. Marcus did a double take at it. Slowly he took it out of the box and moved it between his fingers as he turned it upside down.  
"This was my mother's watch. How did you get this?"  
She shrugged as she watched the softness gather in his eyes.  
"Bellamy mentioned that when you were trying to do the adoption that you had to sell some stuff. I found out where the watch was with his and Octavia's help and was able to get it back."  
He looked at her and shook his head.  
"My dad bought this watch for my mother the day I was born."  
"I know. I saw the inscription."  
"Thank you, Abby."  
He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"My gift doesn't even come close to what you got me."  
"I will still love it."  
She touched his cheek softly before taking the black bag he was holding out to her. Abby smiled up at him and then went to the bed to sit down so that she could open up the gift. Inside was a long silver locket. She opened it and laughed, inside was a date on one side and on the other was a miniature menu from the bar they met at that night in October.  
By the looks of it she loved it. Her eyes shined up at his.  
"This is perfect, Marcus."  
"You really think so?"  
"I can't imagine loving it anymore than I do. I would put it on."  
He looked at her with a look of confusion.  
"But?"  
She gave him a small smile.  
"I was hoping we would be taking things off."  
He laughed and closed the distance between them.  
"Thought you said you weren't one of my gifts."  
"I lied."  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Abby, detectives don't like liars."  
He kissed her neck.  
"If only their was a way to punish me."  
"I'll bring my handcuffs up stairs with me next time."  
"Do you promise?"  
He laughed  
"I would promise you anything, Abby. Now do me a favor."  
Abby looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"Put your hands against the wall."  
He held her hands in place, her back to him as he stared at the small knot at the back of her neck. The only thing holding up that dress. Marcus stepped up to her and kissed her shoulder, biting gently and sucking while her body couldn't help but to move against the door. This time he let his hands run freely over her legs as he whispered about her beauty and how much he loved her. He knelt down behind her and kissed the backs of her legs moving up slowly, letting his teeth and tongue drag against her while her breathing steadily increased. He reached under her dress and grabbed her underwear and gently pulled them down her body, making her moan in response. Abby stepped out of them on his command. Abby tried to turn around and he stopped her.  
"Marcus......please."  
"Shhhhhh. I'm only getting started."  
He moved her hair and then laid a hot kiss to the back of her neck while he did what he had wanted to do since he first saw that dress and untied it, the dress fell down her body and at her feet. She was left beautiful and bare before him. Marcus wanted to turn her around and yet he wasn't done. He kissed her up and down her entire back, her body leaning into him as she craved to be touched by him. Slowly he reached up and took her hands off of the wall and turned her around. His eyes, dark and heavy looked over her.  
"You are even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."  
"Marcus....."  
His eyes moved up to hers. He stepped into her and cupped her face.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Kiss me already."  
She said is desperately and he gave into her. It wasn't long before she was pulling at the buckle of his pants. Marcus undid the buttons on his shirt quickly. Abby pulled the buckle apart and then loosened his tie.  
"Marcus, you are so stunningly handsome."  
No one had ever said anything to him like that before, he stopped for a moment and stared at her.  
"I love you, Abby."  
"I love you too."  
All that was left on him was his black boxer briefs. He took her hand and walked her to the bed. She moved onto it and lay waiting for him. He slipped off his boxers and stared at her. He wasn't shy about his body and he had no reason to be. He was absolutely breathtaking. Marcus kissed up her leg slowly, parting her as he made his way up her body. His head moved in between her thighs as Abby's head flew back.  
"Oh my God, Marcus."  
He let his fingers move in and out of her while she gripped at the sheets underneath her. Marcus licked harder and faster before finally sucking and sending her into an orgasm.  
She screamed out, yelling his name over and over again before he moved up to face her and kiss her deeply. He looked down at her as if waiting for her before he continued. Abby cupped his face.  
"Marcus, please make love to me."  
He nodded slowly before lining himself up with her. He entered her slowly, as if he was afraid he would break her. Marcus braced himself, his hands on either side of her sides before moving in deeper and it wasn't until she urged him that he went deeper and faster, his hands moving to hold her head in his hands as he made love with her. Abby's hips rocked up towards his meeting him thrust for thrust.  
"Marcus, I'm so close."  
He whispered to her all the things about her that he thought made her a masterpiece, he whispered them into her neck as he tried to hold on. And then she came hard, clutching his back and hanging on to him and panting. Marcus was right behind her. This time it was her name that fell off of his lips. He moaned into her neck before collapsing and staying in her arms.  
They stayed up for hours, talking and making love before they were ready to drift off into a heavy sleep.  
"Merry Christmas, Abby."  
"Merry Christmas, my love."

The end


End file.
